Charlotte Scharsen
Charlotte Scharsen is a main deantagonist in the yuri series Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. A member of Wärter who is spoiled and violent. She has a harem of Extars - called the Adel ("nobility") - that she uses all at once when fighting her opponents. Yuri Feats *Episode 2 min 10:17 For she needed to take Mamori's measurements for the Wedding which is not a real matchmaking like in the outside world of Mermaid island, but a ceremony for choosing the right Liberator for maximizing Mamori's Exter ability, to find a new partner for her, she stripped her clothes by damaging them using her long form nails. *Nukui was the trainer she planned to be Mamori's Liberator, because Mamori seemed to her less than cooperative so she wanted Nukui to break her in. *Inside one of Welter armored cars she was circled with girls who admire her, also she was caressing the heads of the two girls by her sides, with the right heel she moved it on one of the girls' butt. *In her bath, for Miranda hurt her foot and couldn't come along with Welter Feste and was running very late, she concluded when she gets back, she will give her all the attention she deserves then she licked her lips yearning for her. *Episode 4 min 14:3 There were several girks tasked to bathe her, with a bed topped with Ange which is close to her bathtub. * Episode 5 min 18:30 In order to penalize Nimi whose volume had highly increased and accidentally fell inside the castle she is in, she kissed many girls to activate their Drive and use their support. * The proof of her being a misandrist is derived by her abuse of the Gouverneur's talk about maintaining order though she wasn't present in an important situation as the terrorists who disobeyed Welterr, so she manifested her hatred for men with a revolted scowl, and decided to resolve the situation by herself with the help of Adel. * After she witnessed Momoka's Extar power weapon Arm, she put her around her waist, also when Momoka did a French kiss with her and rubbed and swayed her butt against Charlotte's thigh, it was showing on her face expression that she was impressed. * Momoka got accepted into Wärter the day she arrived in Adel by her, and gave her an Adel name which is Françoise. * Dressing ready for the fighting tournament between her and Akira, she embraced Momoka as she sprung towards her and said that she have a goddess's blessing on her side. * She sleeps next to her Adel group containing: Ange, Marianne and Monroe. * After the Soldiers of the organization requested her support for the purpose of quitting Mermaid Island, she stipulated to include Ange and her Adel, which proved her favouring to Ange. * Episode 11 minute 19:21 E9 ignoring her orders as a Gouverneur, she taught her a siff lesson after giving her a French kiss, jiggling her breasts and pinching her nipples, to make her Drive and use her Arm to fight Mirei who reached the castle to save Mamori, and she fought for her Adel Harem. * The second special OVA episode, in her bath she passionately wondered who's going to be her cute little pet among Adel girls, about Miranda, she thought it has been too long since she've seen her tear-stained face, about Monroe, she longed to tight her naked body using sadistic bandages to dig into her skin, about Ange, she couldn't wait to see how long it will take to make her lose control while using a feather to tickle her breast on bed, about Marianne, she longed for their naked bodies to be joined, to share kisses, with her slippery breasts to touch hers. * In her bath, the tips of her nipples got bigger when she thought of her Adel girls that she labelled them as "Her Little Pets", she believed all of them are cute, that's the reason she just can't decide which one of them is going to be her partner. Gallery Videotogif 2018.06.12 21.07.09.gif 69351 1051549.jpg Anime 69979 380796.jpg 70140 1114028.jpg Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters Category:Himedere Category:Sadist